


Catalyst Indigo 5 Alpha’s Blog

by kesdax



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blogging, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like dogs and guns and steak. Get your shitty feelings away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled Blog Post

# Untitled Blog Post

Published by: Indigo5

Date posted: 09/17/13 

Got my new Nano today. It’s totally awesome. Kneecapped a dude to try it out. Pretty sure he cried.

    

**Tags:** _guns, blood, kneecaps, dudes are fucking wimps, he wasn’t even bleeding that much_

Comments (2)

 _Hawfinch_ wrote:
     Ms Shaw! That is not how we do things!

> _Indigo5_ wrote:
>      *rolls eyes*


	2. This new job sucks

# This new job sucks

Published by: Indigo5

Date posted: 09/23/13

  


Look, I’m really glad I’m not dead and all, but this new job is shit. Like, who the fuck even drinks green tea?? Stop trying to feed me that shit.  
  
They don’t even have any SR25 rifles. What’s up with that?!?!  
  
I give it one more week and then I’m out.

  


    

**Tags:** _team machine woes_

Comments (3)

_Hawfinch_ wrote:      Hm…

_Spyinthesuit_ wrote:      Wow, way to be ungrateful Shaw…

> _Indigo5_ wrote:      Piss off. (Also, I know you totally tried to plant a bug on me. I hope you had fun chasing that garbage truck around Queens.)


	3. Not so bad after all

# Not so bad after all

Published by: indigo5

Date posted: 09/25/13

 

_Finally_ got us a decent rifle. Shame I was only allowed to shoot kneecaps.

  
But… in the dark. Through a brick wall… I am awesome.

 

    

**Tags:** _guns, I am awesome_

 

Comments (6)

_Spyinthesuit_ wrote:

    You owe me for the steak
    
    

> _NYPDlion_ wrote:

>      Wtf are you hoping for??

 

_Hawfinch_ wrote:

       Ms Shaw, I thought we agreed to store the rifle in Mr Reese’s armoury in the library?

> _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>            Yeah, I’m keeping it.
> 
> _Hawfinch_ wrote:
> 
>                  Hm… I don’t think that’s wise.
> 
> _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                      I think you’ll find I don’t care.


	4. Totally awesome steak

# Totally awesome steak

Published by: indigo5

Date posted: 09/27/13

Ingredients:

  *          Steak
  *          Hot sauce



Cooking instructions:

  1.        Cook steak to perfection (medium rare, anything else is shit)
  2.        Pour on hot sauce (the spicier the better. I’m talking a whole fucking bottle)
  3.        Stab combat knife through middle of steak and eat like you've been stuck on a desert island for months living off coconuts.



 

        **Tags:**   _recipe recs, food, steak_

 

Comments (5)

_Hawfinch_ wrote:

      That’s… hot sauce? _Really?_

> _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                 Yup. Extra hot.

_GetCarter_ wrote:

        Cool recipe! Thanks.

_Bear_the_dog_ wrote:

         Woof!

> _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>      Who.....???


	5. Untitled blog post

# Untitled Blog Post

Published by: indigo5

Date posted: 10/01/13

 

Truffled quail eggs are fucking awesome. That is all.

 

                          **Tags:**   _food, gimme more now, like seriously who do i have to point a gun at to make me more of those??_  

Comments (11)

            _Spyinthesuit_ wrote:

                        Really… I had _no_ idea

>                         _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                              You’re just jealous you never got any
> 
>                                _Spyinthesuit_ wrote:
> 
>                                     No, I just have carpal tunnel syndrome from holding _your_  drink all night
> 
>                                       _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                                            That’s… _not_ how you get carpal tunnel syndrome. Doctor, remember?
> 
>                                               _Spyinthesuit_ wrote:
> 
>                                                       Whatever.
> 
>                                                         _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                                                               Wow. Great come back.

            _NYPDlion_ wrote:

                        What are quail eggs?

>                         _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                               Are you being serious???
> 
>                                 _Spyinthesuit_ wrote:
> 
>                                        He is.
> 
>                                         _NYPDlion_ wrote:
> 
>                                             Nevermind. I googled it. They look disgusting.
> 
>                                               _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                                                     Never speak to me again.


	6. Totally in it for the dog

# Totally only in it for the dog

Published by: indigo5

Date posted: 10/07/13

 

Bought the dog a new collar. That one Finch got him was lame. Or maybe it was Reese, I don’t know. Don’t really care who it was, it was frumpy as fuck so I got him a better one.

 

            **Tags:** _bear corner, dogs are better than humans_

 

Comments (12)

            _Spyinthesuit_ wrote:

                        Did you _bug_ the _dog_??

>                         _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                                So what if I did?

_Bear_the_dog_ wrote:

                        Thanks!

>                         _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                                     You’re welcome, buddy! (Seriously, who the fuck is this?)
> 
>                                     _NYPDlion_ wrote:
> 
>                                                 *snorts* Is the dog you’re only friend?
> 
>                                                 _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                                                             Come and say that to my face.
> 
>                                                             _NYPDlion_ wrote:
> 
>                                                                         Uh… I’m busy. Can’t. Sorry.
> 
>                                                                         _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                                                                                     Wuss.
> 
>                                                             _Hawfinch_ wrote:
> 
>                                                                        Don’t worry, detective. Her bark is worse than her bite. (I think.)
> 
>                                                                         _Unknown user_ wrote:
> 
>                                                                                     I wouldn’t bet on that.
> 
>                                                                                     _Indigo5_ wrote:
> 
>                                                                                                 THIS BETTER NOT BE WHO I THINK IT IS
> 
>                                                                                                 _Unknown user_ wrote:
> 
>                                                                                                           ;)


End file.
